


Chandler's Not The Only Thing That's Red

by ullrmad



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Overprotective boyfriend, just a random thing i thought off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullrmad/pseuds/ullrmad
Summary: Veronica's really moody, so JD goes to Heather Duke for help and learns something he didn't know about the female body.





	Chandler's Not The Only Thing That's Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea I had a few days ago and I couldn't help but write it. I was thinking, if JD's mom died before she could tell JD... things about the female body, Bud probably just didn't tell him. Overprotective JD ensues. This is obviously a Pure AU. This is also longrt than both of my chapters on my other fic and its a oneshot good job self.

“C’mon Ronnie! We’re gonna be late.” JD called up the stairs to his girlfriend. He heard her footsteps, but when she was right near the end of the stairs she slipped and fell the rest of the way of her butt. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He helped her up but her face was red.  
“What the hell JD? You didn’t even ask if I was okay!” She exclaimed.  
“Aw c’mon, I knew you were fine, and you have to admit it was kind of funny.” He laughed some more but it quickly stopped when he saw her expression.  
“God! You’re such and asshole sometimes!” Veronica looked ready to smack him, and he quickly changed his attitude.  
“Whoa, Ronnie, I’m sorry! I was just joking around.” He reached out to touch her arm, and for some god forsaken reason she started crying. Real, honest sobs.  
“Veronica, what’s wrong?” JD asked, his face overcome with worry.  
“You’re supposed to fight back! Now I was just an asshole too!” She managed to get out between her cries. He was completely lost. What the fuck was happening? Where was his normally well composed girlfriend? “I’m going to my room.” She muttered. JD stood there bewildered. Heather Duke said to only talk to her if it was an emergency, and this was definitely an emergency. He texted her, and they planned to meet at the coffee shop.  
~~~  
JD walked in and saw Heather seated at a table for two. He plopped right down.  
“Alright, this better be important, I got out of my pajamas for this!” She complained.  
“Heather, Veronica’s been acting really weird. Like, she just stumbled a little and I chuckled and then she got really mad. So I apologized, and then she started crying! What do I do?’ He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
“Well, is it her time of month?” Duke asked plainly.  
“Her what?”   
“Like…” She lowered her voice “her period.” JD was even more confused now than he was before.  
“Her period of what?” Duke gave him an incredulous look.  
“Her period? Oh my god JD do you actually no know what a period is?”   
“I am so confused right now.” Period? What? Duke leaned in a whispered what it was in his ear. “WHAT?!?!?” He exclaimed. Veronica was bleeding??? Out of her… you know? AND IT HAPPENS TO EVERY GIRL??????? “For how long??” Duke laughed at his horrified expression.   
“Calm down, she’s fine. It can go for about a week sometimes.” This shocked him even further.  
“A WEEK?? How do you survive that? Does it hurt?” He needed to know what to do.  
“It doesn’t hurt, though you can get stomach cramps sometimes.” Duke was barely holding in her mockery. Was this boy really that sheltered? He grimaced.  
“That’s so much blood Heather, how are girls even alive right now?” He was paler than usual. “How do you not bleed all over the place?”   
“Umm, we put stuff in our underwear that keeps it dry.” He could not comprehend what was happening. Like a diaper?  
“Okayyyy, how do I make it better?” He wanted to make sure Veronica was safe.  
“Well obviously you can't stop it, it’s natural, but chocolate is a good help. And kids movies and lots of cuddles.” He made a mental list of these things ready to arm himself with them for when he got back.   
“Listen Heather, I gotta go.” With that he dashed off. Heather just shook her head at him as he practically ran to his bike.  
~~~   
Veronica was not having much fun. She was a huge dick and then her boyfriend left, probably extremely confused because she had started crying. This was supposed to be their weekend! Veronica’s parents were gone for the weekend and they could do whatever they wanted, but she’d had to go and ruin it. She was dozing off on the couch when she heard the door open and an odd clamoring.   
“JD? Is that you?” She called.  
“Yeah,” He answered, sounding a bit frantic. He came into the living room with a bag.  
“Listen, I’m sorry about earlier I just-” He cut her off,  
“No, I’m sorry. I had no idea what was happening. But I’ve got stuff to make it better.” With that he pulled out a box of chocolates, a fluffy blanket, and an adorable little teddy bear.   
“JD, what is all this stuff?” She asked confused.  
“Well, Heather told me that you were on your period, and you need to be comfortable. I rented Beauty and The Beast, and she said chocolate was good.” He was rambling, and Veronica was pleasantly surprised.  
“You didn’t have to do all that!” She exclaimed, but grabbed the chocolate and opened the box, stuffing one in her mouth. He smiled.  
“Now you stay right there, I’m gonna do everything for you. You need rest, what with losing all that blood.” He stood up.  
“JD, you don’t have to do that, I’ve been dealing with it since I was twelve. I’ll survive.” JD’s face paled.  
“This has happened since you were twelve? That’s it you’re not moving from that spot until it’s over. I need to ask Heather what other stuff I can do.” Veronica’s face turned into a smirk.  
“Well, It’s not all bad.” He walked back over, confused.  
“How can it not be all bad? It sounds terrible!” He leaned down. She smiled.  
“Increased libido.” With that she pulled him down into a searing kiss.


End file.
